star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Arihnda Pryce
Arihnda Pryce was a Human female government official who served as the Planetary Governor of the planet Lothal. She held a heavy military presence on the planet, particularly in capital city, and constructed many factories and mines to support the might of the Galactic Empire. At times, she had Maketh Tua to replace her during her absence on Lothal. At one point during her rule, Senator Bail Prestor Organa loaned her two of his droids, C-3PO and R2-D2 to oversee an Imperial arms deal. However, the droids were secretly sent to prevent the weapons shipment from falling into Imperial hands, at which they succeeded with the help of a band of rebels. Biography Arihnda Pryce was Human female who lived on the world of Lothal. Sometime after the Old Galactic Republic was reformed into the First Galactic Empire, Arihnda Pryce was appinted to serve as the Governor of her homeworld during the Empire's rule over the Outer Rim planet. Under Pryce's rule, which the governor led from capital city, the Empire had a large military presence on the planet, built numerous factories, and exploited the people of Lothal in order to benefit the Empire. At one point, Pryce visited Coruscant to discuss Lothal's industrial and mining sectors, and was received by Grand Vizier Mas Amedda. She was extended an invitation to meet with officials on Eriadu within the upcoming weeks. Pryce's rule also saw the rise of a rebellion, particularly in Capital City. In 5 BBY, Senator Bail Prestor Organa of Alderaan lent Pryce two droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, to help negotiate an Imperial arms deal. While on loan to Minister Maketh Tua the droids were captured by the rebels of the Ghost, who fought against the Empire. C-3PO attempted to contact Governor Pryce for help, but the call was intercepted by Imperial Security Bureau agent Kallus. During the Empire Day festivities marking the fifteen anniversary of the rise of the Empire, Pryce was on Coruscant to celebrate alongside the Emperor, Sheev Palpatine. She remained absent at times, and the government was overseen by Minister Maketh Tua. In Pryce's absence, the rebels continued to attack Imperial targets, drawing the attention of Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin and, soon thereafter, Darth Vader. Eventually, her associate Tua would defect against the Empire and seek the help of the Rebel Network in trying to escape Lothal. However, it turns out that Vader and Kallus were already aware of her betrayal and decided to use her as bait to lure the rebels back to Lothal. Before the band of rebels arrived, Darth Vader had ordered stormtroopers to place explosives in Tua's shuttle and once Tua got into the ship Vader would detonate the explosives killing the minister. This made the rebels look guilty of Tua's murder. Appearances *''Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy'' * * *''Droids in Distress'' book * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' *''Servants of the Empire: The Secret Academy'' * * Sources *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' Category:Females Category:Governors of the Galactic Empire Category:Humans Category:Lothalians